One Piece, Remnant's Crazy Gamer
by Graham D. Trey
Summary: Just another Self-Insert RWBY/One Piece Crossover Fanfiction. The only difference is that the protagonist is crazy, has a watered down Devil Fruit as a Semblance, is probably a nice guy, realistically weaker than canon characters, has somewhat knowledge of the plot, and for some reason, a terribly written One Piece Gamer System - Trey Graham, 2019.
1. Prologue: That Which Cannot be Stopped

**Title: One Piece, Remnant's Crazy Gamer**

 **Chapter: That Which Cannot Be Stopped**

 **Volume: Prologue**

 **Rating: M**

 **Year Timeline: 22 Years before RWBY Canon**

 **Warning: Contains varying expletives, violence and suggested scenes of sexual nature. Also, get prepared for the worst and most 'Out of Character' Gol D. Roger you have ever seen. Unless of course, you've seen the original for this. Go to the bottom, 'Notes in General' for my reasons why he is as such.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing. One Piece and RWBY are the respective properties of Eiichiro Oda and Rooster Teeth (and the late Monty Oum).**

* * *

 _"Destiny, Fate, Dreams, These unstoppable ideals are held deep in the heart of man; as long as there are people who seek freedom in this life; these things shall not vanish from the earth."_

 _\- Gol D. Roger -_

* * *

 **~ The Afterlife ~**

Pain.

Utter Pain.

That was all I could feel.

Then, I felt nothing.

Huh, how odd.

My eyes seem to be closed.

I open them, and with them, I see a blue screen.

And what it did say?

Well, it said...

 **Welcome to Remnant!**

 **Basic Lore!**

 **Character Creation!**

Alright, I've officially gone mad.

Or crazy. Whichever one suits the situation better.

Well, might as well play into it.

Let's go, Character Creation, since I'm pretty sure, I know virtually all of the basic lore.

'Welcome to Remnant New World! We appreciate your life as payment for playing this game!'

This better be the best game I will have ever played, or I'm going to want a refund.

'No refunds!'

Fuck.

'We've recently completed the new Beta Version, and you are none other than our very first participant! As thanks for being one of our first participants, you will receive 2000 bonus points and 2 Perks!'

Oh boy.

I didn't know my imagination was this creative, quite-

Ah, crap.

I remember now.

Last time, I try to recreate an anime scene.

Bullets ablaze, and my legs began to move on their own.

Then, pain.

Still, I'm rather lucky for this new life, aren't I?

Might as well, see what else there is.

'We're now going to be calculating the score of your old life, so please wait!'

And, about ten seconds later...

...

...

...

Name: Trey

Title:

Race: Human

Level: 21

Age: 22

Strength: 7

Perception: 9

Vitality: 9

Agility: 10

Intelligence: 18

Wisdom: 13

Charisma: 10

Attribute Points: 8

Proficiency: Computer (50), Vacuum Cleaner (40), Bubble Blower (70).

Status Effects: NIL

Score: 2730

Total Score: 2730 + 2000 = 4730

...

...

...

Is that a good score or a bad score.

I mean, just the normal score, without the bonus.

"2730 is a low score."

Goddamit.

Wait... who said that!?

Alright. It's official. I am mad.

Gol D. Roger is sitting on the chair, just looking at me.

"You sure took some to notice me, boy!"

How the hell did I not notice him?

What the hell?

I have so many questions!

"You'll have to ask your questions later, let's first begin with explaining stats!"

Did he just read-

"I didn't read your mind."

Ok?

...

...

...

"Let's begin," The Pirate King says as he waves a hand a sudden blue form of text appears below me to read.

Strength: The measure of how physically strong you are! Each point in it increases your HP by 10 and is a requirement to hold many weapons in Remnant.

Perception: The measure of how well you perceive things. Allows you to see things that other people have difficulties in doing so.

Vitality: The measure of your health! Each point in it increases your HP by 10 and also increases your Health Regeneration by 0.01%

Agility: The measure of your speed! Each point in it allows for you to move quicker!

Intelligence: The measure of your intellect! Each point in it allows for you to complete intelligence based tasks easier and quicker by 0.01%

Wisdom: Knowledge is one thing, and wisdom is another! Allows you to think more clearly in situations! Additionally, each point in wisdom makes the effect of 'Calm Down' or 'Resist' 0.01% better.

Charisma: The measure of yourself? Each point in it gives you 0.01% bonus in negotiation and charm!

Spirit: A unique skill for the One Piece and RWBY Crossover! The measure of your willpower. Cannot be increased by any attribute points, dependent solely on the character's willpower.

"Wait, One Piece and RWBY Crossover?!" I yell out, to which the Pirate King, looking as if it's nothing important replied, "Yep. You get One Piece powers, and get to go to Remnant!"

Omg.

YES!

...

...

...

"Alright, first things first. Create your character! You'll look like what they are when your sixteen, as long as you don't suffer any injuries or..."

Hawk-Eyes.

Hawk-Eyes.

Hawk-Eyes.

"Hawk-Eyes, huh? He was at my execution with Shanks and Buggy, do you know-"

I got them.

I got them.

I got them.

"Just saying, but you do realize that Faunus are discriminated against, right?"

I do.

But, I have to have those eyes!

The Eyes of the World's Greatest Swordsman.

Or at least, he is, before Zoro inevitably becomes the World's Greatest Swordsman.

Well, who cares, because, "I'M GOING TO GET THESE EYES!"

'Hidden Perk Unlocked!'

Huh?

"I'll tell you later."

Alright. Well, now I can change my future height.

TALL, TALL, TALL.

What do you mean six foot is the max?

Well, that's tall enough, I suppose.

Alright, now I got to change the rest, facial structures, hair colour and style, ears, and etc.

'Character Model Created'

...

...

...

"You have blatantly ripped of Hawk-Eyes, you do realize that?"

Hey, my guy's a bit different!

"How, so?"

Well, I've been caught.

Following that, Gol D. Roger begins to laugh.

It's loud, and somehow, it has power behind it.

Power, I'm not willing to challenge.

Anyway, my character does look different.

I think.

"You can choose your Semblance now! But... You have to unlock your Aura first!"

I can choose my Semblance?

"The Semblance you choose. Must be based off a Devil Fruit, however, it will be far weaker than the actual Devil Fruit, albeit, it will not possess the weaknesses of water and seastone. Though if you do choose a Logia or Paramecia, you'll still get affected by Remnant's own version of Haki."

Haki... I need to remember that.

Alright, let's see the Semblances available...

Sand-Sand, Flare-Flare, Rumble-Rumble, Chilly-Chilly, the list goes on, it really does.

Unfortunately as the Pirate King! Said, the Semblances are basically watered down Devil Fruits.

The Flare-Flare Fruit? Yeah, only part of my body. Same went for Crocodile, Enel and Kuzan's Fruit.

I was tempted to choose Whitebeard's power, but I was also afraid of hurting my own teammates.

What I needed was something a bit more specific.

"Not choosing Newgate's power, eh?" Gol D. Roger remarks, and I'm still tempted, but, I lay my eyes on what is called a Gravity Semblance.

And, this is what it can do...

...

...

...

Gravity Semblance: Allows for the manipulation of Gravity, both subtle and very obvious.

Note: A purplish glow is shown and seen whenever this Semblance is used.

Starting Skills:

\- Gravitational Pull: Bring your enemies or objects towards you!

\- Gravitational Push: Push your enemies or objects away from you!

\- Gravitational Rise: Elevate your enemies or objects higher! Can also be used to imitate levitation and flight.

\- Gravitational Fall: Bring your enemies to their knees! Be careful when using this move! It may break the ground beneath you as well.

\- Gravitational Slash: Some people have to become strong enough to create slashes of air! You can skip that step, and simply have your Semblance create a Gravitational Slash! Works the same way, though with somewhat more devastating effects, than your normal Air Slash.

...

...

...

Five Skills?

The Flare-Flare only comes with three, including the slightly intangible body, though, I have a feeling it will end up with more.

I mean, Ace did do that plasma thing. But, I also kind of want to choose a Semblance that complements my style.

And, as cool as a swordsman with a flaming sword looks, it would be even cooler, if someone looked in my eyes in fear while they're being pushed down by gravity.

Also, who doesn't want to CONTROL GRAVITY ITSELF?

Like, I could imitate levitation and flight, actually, Shiki's fruit can do that as well, and has fewer limitations, but still, GRAVITY!

Law's Fruit is also there. But, my god, the limitations.

Anyway, I choose you!

"You don't have to say that," Yes, but I want to say it.

'Gravity Semblance Chosen'

...

...

...

"Now, onto your basic Character Profile. You get to choose your name, then you can choose what to use your points on, as well as your Perks and Special Skills. Normally, people start out with 1 Perk and 1 Special Skill, but you of course also get your additional 2 Perks! Also, no, you can't choose my name!"

Oh. I won't.

Not anymore, I will.

Hehehe.

...

...

...

Name: Silvers D. Rogers

Title: NIL

Race: NIL

Level: 0

Age: 0

Aura: NIL

Semblance: NIL

HP: NIL

AP: NIL

Strength: 0

Perception: 0

Vitality: 0

Agility: 0

Intelligence: 0

Wisdom: 0

Charisma: 0

Spirit: 0

Attribute Points: 0

Proficiency: 0

Status Effects: NIL

Lien: 0

...

...

...

"Silvers D. Rogers..."

YOU MADE ME DO THIS!

"Alright, alright. Though he'll be in for quite a laugh when I tell him about it..."

Wait, is Rayleigh dead?

The Pirate King, looks sad?

Kind of like Luffy, though more mature.

I shouldn't ask...

"One last thing, your points, perks and special skills. And just in case, as most ask, you keep your memory, so don't worry. Though it's a bit weird probably being a baby and remembering your past life."

That is true.

"Wait. Before you choose your Perk, since you chose to have Hawk-Eyes, you're automatically a Hawk Faunus."

Well. That does sound just about right.

"It counts as a Hidden Perk, and a Faunus Perk, so I think all of the Faunus Perks might be blocked..."

Ok...

...

...

...

 **Perks:**

1\. Born Fighter: Whatever family you're born from, Huntsman, Merchants, or Mercenaries, it doesn't matter. You just need to remember, fighting is in your blood, and certainly it comes easier to you. (+1 Strength +1 Agility every 5 levels for Humans) (+1 Strength + 1 Agility + 1 Vitality every 5 levels for Faunus) [Cost 1 Perk]

2\. Aura, Aura: You got more Aura than the average joe. The average joe with Aura of course. (+500 Aura every 10 levels, +5% Aura Regen.) [Cost 1 Perk] [Can not be stacked with Aura Tank]

3\. Aura Tank: You have a lot of Aura. A LOT OF IT. (+1000 Aura every 10 levels, +10% Aura Regen.) [Cost 2 Perks] [Can not be stacked with Aura, Aura]

4\. Faunus Legacy: Somewhere along the line, you had a Faunus in your family tree, and, while their blood runs thin, it continues to run even now. (Minor Stat Increase dependent on chosen Faunus Ancestor. (No Faunus Prejudice.) [Cost 1 Perk] [BLOCKED]

5\. Faunus Heritage: You're a Faunus. Of what animal? It can be of any animal, simply choose and you will get stat increases based on whichever! (Stat Increase dependent on chosen Faunus.) (Warning: Faunus Prejudice will be active if this Perk is chosen.) [Cost 1 Perk] [Free Hawk-Faunus Hidden Perk] [ALREADY SELECTED]

6\. Mythical Faunus: Your heritage is like other Faunus, but, yours is ancient and truly strong. (High Stat Increase dependent on random Faunus. Warning: Faunus Prejudice will be active if this Perk is chosen. [Cost 2 Perks] [BLOCKED]

7\. House of Warriors: Maybe, you're not born a born fighter, or maybe you are, but, your family sure is full of them! (+1 Strength, +1 Agility, +1 Vitality) (Easier to become a Huntsman and unlock Aura) [Cost 1 Perk] [Warning: Surname will be removed, if this Perk is chosen] [Can be used with House of Riches]

8\. House of Riches: Or maybe, you're born with riches. Money, fame and fortune, off the back! (Start out with a large amount of money) [Cost 1 Perk] [Warning: Surname will be removed, if this Perk is chosen] [Can be used with House of Warriors]

9\. Well Learned: Good job, you actually listen to your teachers and have read a lot of books. Or rather, hopefully, you will. (+2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom every ten levels) [Cost 1 Perk]

10\. Skilled Artist: How long does it take to master a sword? How about a spear? Or even a shovel? Doesn't matter! This Perk allows you to master them easily! (Master any weapons quicker) [Cost 1 Perk]

11\. Craftsman: You can create, forge and temper. From the simplest chair of wood to even machine titans, this ability when at its full potential, makes your work unmatched. (+3 Intelligence, every 5 levels.) (Easier to Craft and Create) [Cost 1 Perk]

 **Special Skills:**

1\. Madness: A rush of adrenaline and something takes over your mind, for ten seconds you feel no pain, but, the damage you feel is doubled than what is actually received! [Cost 1 Special Skill]

2\. Blood Lust: For unknown reasons your strength is increased by 20% whenever you see the blood of your enemies, however, your mental sanity also decreases by 40% whenever acting out on your blood lust. [Cost 1 Special Skill]

3\. Charm: You have a special ability to charm those around you. Allows you to persuade and change the minds of people with 10 less Charisma than usual. [Cost 1 Special Skill]

4\. Inner Animal: Faunus Blood flows within you. Whether it be of Legacy or Heritage, or perhaps even a Mythical Faunus, nevertheless, there is an inner animal within you. Doubles the stat increase for 30 seconds on whichever player has Faunus Perk. [Faunus-Only] [Cost 1 Special Skill]

...

...

...

"You've saved a Perk since you unlocked the hidden Hawk-Faunus Perk earlier. Now you just need to choose the rest of your Perks and Special- Hey listen to me!"

I'm done.

Chose it all extremely quickly, didn't even need to look again.

"Let's see. 'Born Fighter', Aura, Aura,' and 'Craftsman?' Interesting choice, I'm surprised you didn't choose Aura Tank."

I was going to choose Aura Tank. But, Aura, Aura. I for some reason like the name of that Perk.

"That's because it sounds like the catchphrase of-"

Not going to change it.

"Well. It doesn't matter. Alright, for skills. You chose... Charm... Oh boy. Should've told you about the Faunus Heritage earlier... You still want to hear it?"

Nah. Can't be bothered.

"It's probably better-"

Let's just go on!

"Are you sure?"

Yep.

"Ok fine."

Actually, I've been wondering... What happens if you have too many Perks?"

"No one ever gets more than 5 Perks, in the case they do, it gets transferred as a Special Skill, and in the case, there are too many of those, they turn to points.

Ah.

I wonder what Faunus Prejudice is.

"You read the Basic Lore, right?"

Crap.

But, it doesn't matter, I already know enough about RWBY!

"I see..."

He looks at me deadpan.

"Anyway, now that we've gotten your character profile, we just need to complete it.

...

...

...

 **Name:** Silvers D. Rogers

 **Title:** NIL

 **Race:** Hawk-Faunus

 **Level:** 0

 **Age:** 0

Aura: LOCKED

Semblance: Gravity (Tier 1)

HP: 0

AP: 0

Strength: 0

Perception: 0

Vitality: 0

Agility: 0

Intelligence: 0

Wisdom: 0

Charisma: 0

Spirit: 0

Attribute Points: 0

Proficiency: 0

Status Effects: NIL

Lien: 0

 **Perks**

Faunus Heritage:

\- Hawk Faunus

1\. Greatly Enhanced Vision: Allows for the user to see 4-8 times better than the average human eyes. [Passive Effect]

2\. Intimidation Effect: Varying on different people. The Eyes of a Hawk can freeze even the most seasoned warrior when used properly. -50% on Charm [Passive Effect]

Aura, Aura:

1\. +500 Aura every 10 levels.

2\. +5% Aura Regen

Craftsman:

1\. +3 Intelligence every 5 levels.

2\. +10% Crafting, Creating and Manufacturing Speed

 **Special Skills:**

Charm:

1\. Persuade and change the minds of people with 10 less Charisma then normally necessary.

 **Skills:**

\- Gravitational Pull: (Lvl 1)

\- Gravitational Push: (Lvl 1)

\- Gravitational Rise: (Lvl 1)

\- Gravitational Fall: (Lvl 1)

\- Gravitational Slash: (Lvl 1)

...

...

...

-50% on Charm?

Maybe, I should have expected that.

"You really should have!"

There are also things about the Craftsman Perk I didn't see before.

But, most of all, Semblances have Tiers!?

"Huh. You don't know. It said it at the page on Semblances."

I didn't bother to read the whole page.

The Pirate King takes a deep breath.

Then, he begins to speak again, "This is about everything, now we need to begin your journey."

Wait. I've been wondering, how do I keep my whole surname. Unless there's someone at Remnant with the same-

"There aren't. Also, you are the first and only ever Hawk Faunus in Remnant, so..."

I got a bad feeling about this.

Is that a portal behind me?

Yes, it is, and it looks like Raven, though a fluorescent blue in colour.

"I'll just pop you in an orphanage with your name."

That seems reasonable. Wait, a minute-

"Well. GOOD LUCK!"

And, thus here, began my journey.

It's kind of weird, speaking in the past tense when it's the present.

Wait...

What year am I going to be born in?

The same years as Yang and everyone else?

Or maybe the same as Ruby.

Might as well.

"I BETTER NOT BE BORN TO EARLY OR TO LATE!"

I'm certain he didn't hear me, but, I did it for the memes.

Actually, he also never told me anything about the points...

Well, screw it.

This is my new life I guess.

The life of Silvers D. Roger...

Remnant's Crazy Gamer...

 **Gol D. Roger**

Sending off Roger, the Pirate King took a deep breath.

As he did so, nothingness changed to create a forest.

Finding a log, he sat down on it.

Opening a flask of alcohol that he spawned, he smiled.

This was where it happened.

Though he was cooking a boar at that same time.

But, that didn't matter.

He had met him here as well. His successor.

His whole crew in fact.

However, almost everyone had now passed on.

Even those from New Generations became old and withered.

His own time was as well now long gone.

And, he didn't want to keep them waiting any longer.

But, at the same time. She needed him.

He should've been there, but he never was.

But, he didn't give up hope.

No, the Pirate King was beyond hope.

After all.

There were some things that couldn't be stopped.

* * *

 **Chapter Notes:**

Differences with Original Prologue

1\. Perception: I added Perception to the stats. I was planning on having it replace Wisdom, but I chose not to, as per for a certain wizard. It was added mainly on the basis of Roger having the eyesight of a Hawk. Perception also includes smelling, hearing and touch, so that Roger doesn't dominate perception.

2\. Gol D. Roger's Attitude/Personality: Yes, the Pirate King is less enthusiastic. Yes, I tried to write him as a somewhat broken man, but, you can't write the Pirate King as anywhere close to broken. So, instead, he's just a Pirate who has no reason to be happy or sad. Though, he does try to be the former more than the latter.

3\. Perks, Special Skills and Points: The first two are what I feel that my original version needed. The original lacked any semblance of what a game was except for some brief quests and profiles. I won't explain why Roger chose any of his Perks or Special Skills since he will explain it themselves. Unless you review or message.

Notes in General

1\. Gol D. Roger is Out of Character: Yes, he is. And there is a reason for such. Let's just say, he's been through a lot. Maybe even more than the wizard.

2\. In case you didn't see it. Mythical Faunus was one of the Perks. And, there's a certain Zoan that is- Ok, I've said enough.

3\. I feel that while this is structured better and neater. I still made some of the same mistakes.

4\. No Gamer buff. I always felt that was OP, especially, since it might undermine Emerald's Semblance.

5\. Each level allows for 4 attribute points. Meaning Lv 1 has 4 attribute points. Trey was level 21 and thus had 84 attribute points.

 **Schedule:**

Updating: Every Thursday or Friday.


	2. Faunus Blues: Family

**Title: One Piece, Remnant's Crazy Gamer**

 **Chapter: Family**

 **Volume: Faunus Blues**

 **Rating: M**

 **Year Timeline: 22 Years before RWBY Canon**

 **Warning: Contains varying expletives, violence and suggested scenes of sexual nature.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing. One Piece and RWBY are the respective properties of Eiichiro Oda and Rooster Teeth (and the late Monty Oum).**

* * *

 _"They're the only thing I have! I won't forgive anyone that laughs at my family. Understood?"_

 _\- Donquixote Doflamingo -_

* * *

 **~ Vale ~**

Near the outskirts of the City of Vale, was the Sapphire Orphanage, recently opened just twenty years ago by its founder, Hilda Sapphire. At its front door was a baby in a basket, clothed only in a snow-white cloth, that seemed to be enough for the baby. And though it was night and even snowing lightly, the baby didn't seem to be even slightly cold.

In fact, one could even say that the baby's eyes were colder. They were just like the eyes of a Hawk, sharp and powerful, and it was as if one stared at them for too long, they would find their very souls being looked at, bypassing any defence.

Other than that, the baby seemed rather normal, though the eyes meant that he was-

"My, my, who left you outside here?" A young woman, with sky blue hair and a cat tail, said, surprised that a baby would be left in the snow.

Picking him from the basket up to give him warmth, she began to observe the eyes, "Aww... Your eyes are so cute!"

Instantly attracted, she decided to give the baby a name, "I think I'll name you-" Before her eyes met with a piece of paper, written on it was a name.

"Roger Silvers? Hmmmph," She commented pouting slightly, wanting to have named the child, but she did relent as the baby began to cry a bit upon hearing it, "Fine, Roger Silvers, it is!"

 **First Person**

Come'on same age as Yang and everyone else...

Huh, where am I?

Oh right...

So... I'm stuck here, for now.

Hey, there's a lady!

Please, don't be racist to Faunus, Please don't be racist to Faunus.

"My, my, who left you outside here?" She says it in the tone of a mother, or, elder sister. Kind of both. And, she as a... tail?

Oh thank god, otherwise, I'd be screwed.

I just hope my eyes-

"Aww... Your eyes are so cute!"

Well... Better than the opposite.

"I think I'll name you-"

Look at the name tag, look at the name tag, wait it's a piece of paper. Same thing, right?

"Roger Silvers? Hmmmph,"

So she did read it. Wait, what's that reaction? Roger Silvers is a great name. At least I think it is...

"Fine, Roger Silvers, it is!"

Yes!

 **Age: 1**

Being a one year old is strange.

All you do is eat and go to the toilet, well, not the latter, but, you know what I mean.

You might also ask, wait, you didn't talk about crying!

Well, I don't cry. I don't have much reason to, normally I just stay still and don't do anything.

Whereas my fellow one year old's are crawling and forgetting to do so every few minutes or so, lightly banging their hands, causing them to cry.

Yeah, none of that happens to me.

What can potentially make me cry, however, is the rocking bed.

My god, that is terrifying.

 **Age: 2**

Same old, same old.

Diaper, pacifier, and a rocking bed. The banes of my existence, though the last is also my greatest foe.

Also, I've noticed that the orphanage, is terribly built.

When I mean terribly, I mean... Any adult that's reasonably fit could come in here, and within ten minutes, he or she could destroy it with nothing, but, their hands.

The only thing that's really structurally sound is the roof. Pillars fall down sometimes, though, thankfully, the main four pillars are still going strong.

Though, I wonder, why is this place built so terribly...

 **Age: 3**

Alright, it's been a good year. Well, other than the same old, nothing new has happened.

Ah right.

I found that why this place is built so terribly.

It was made for and by Faunus. Surprisingly, it was hand-built by a single Faunus woman, and without any government assistance or anything like that.

Actually, that makes me wonder. If this place wasn't built by or assisted by the government in any way, does this place even have the authority or legal status of an orphanage?

Like, I might not even be in the statistics or technically have citizenship, to where I have discovered to be Vale, and thank god, not Atlas.

I'm just going to hope, that this place does have the legal status of an orphanage.

If it doesn't.

Oh boy...

 **Age: 4**

Dear diary.

There's this boy named Alex, he's my age.

And he's annoying as hell.

He has light blue eyes and blonde hair, and for some reason, I can't forget him.

Probably, since he's a dog Faunus, has a tail, and is the cutest thing I have ever seen.

And, for some reason, he's afraid of the orphanage lady. Who, I kind of stupidly, only found out this year, that her name is Anna Sapphire, or as we all call her, Ms Sapphire. She's also apparently the daughter of the orphanage's original founder, but, I don't know more than that.

Also, when I mean that Alex is afraid of Ms Sapphire. I mean he is afraid of her, like... Uh... Blake is afraid of Zwei.

Yeah, that's a good comparison? But, instead of a cat Faunus afraid of a dog. It's a dog Faunus afraid of a cat Faunus.

 **Age: 5**

It took long enough, but, the other children in the orphanage, finally know fear.

By that, I mean that they were freaking out whenever they see my eyes.

Though, Alex, on the other hand, finds them quite cool.

Calling me lucky for having them, which is, kind of true.

I was rather lucky for finding them when I was changing my appearance.

He's still annoying though, but, he does have one redeeming factor.

He so goddamn reminds of me Luffy.

Also, he's adorable.

 **Third Person**

Anna Sapphire. She was a twenty-seven-year-old woman, sky blue hair, light blue eyes and a tail of the same colour.

She always had a smile. She was that type of person. Strong, helpful, resilient, and could take a punch, and stand back up.

Some might say, that she was unlucky. She had the traits of a good person and was like one. But, was simply born in the wrong species, as they said.

But, that was they were wrong.

She knew she wasn't unlucky. She didn't have the traits of a good person, and she wasn't like one. She was a good person and an actual person. She wasn't born in the wrong species, and she knew.

But, not everyone else knew.

The world, Remnant, was a cruel place. The greatest enemy to both Human and Faunus was the soulless entity or monster known as the Grimm.

Despite it, Humans and Faunus chose to tear at each other, extort, rape, kill, and in time, they would destroy each other.

She looked upon her children, or so she decided to call them.

Alex, Roger, Alice, John, Raymond, Mai and Jade.

Seven children in total, and though she wasn't meant to have favourites.

She did with Mai being her favourite followed by Alex, the two of them were simply the best.

Though Alex was afraid of her, both him and Mai were always optimistic.

Always to see the best in people, never the worst.

Anna didn't know if Roger knew it, but he was different.

Very different, he was anti-social. Never the type to begin talking to people, always the one to finish his food first, then leave straight away.

More so, he was respectful, odd for a five-year-old. Also smart, like a prodigy. And strong, not like a child.

He never did smile either, and with his eyes, everyone was afraid of him.

Everyone except for herself, and Alex...

 **First Person**

"Achoo!" It's cold, or someone must be talking about me.

Though it isn't snowing, it is rather cold outside, so it's probably the former. Hopefully.

Uhh... There's nothing to do... I've read all the books they have here since there's no television or anything.

There's another caretaker apart from Ms Sapphire, whose name is unknown to us, but, we call him Grandpa Jack, or Old Jack. I'm pretty sure that he is crazy, and is apart of the White Fang, which is according to Ms Sapphire a peaceful organisation.

Meaning that I'm at least born five years before the series...

Well, that's relieving to hear, I guess?

"Roger!" There's Alex right there.

Short, well, everyone is short as a five-year-old, though granted also, I'm the only other one that's five years old, two of the other kids are older and the rest are younger.

Currently, he's right into my face, invading whatever privacy I had, not that I cared.

But, you could really see his eyes from being so close.

Light blue, complements his hair.

Anyway, I should probably get him off me.

Moving my hands, I begin to try and push him off, as he reacts pouting, but eventually gives up and falls down gently.

You know, if he actually tried, I wouldn't be able to push him off.

Why? Well, let's look at my stats first.

...

...

...

 **Name:** Silvers D. Rogers

 **Title:** NIL

 **Race:** Hawk-Faunus

 **Level:** 5

 **Age:** 5

Aura: LOCKED

Semblance: Gravity (Tier 1) [LOCKED]

HP: 80 (1% Regen Per Minute)

AP: NIL

Strength: 4

Perception: 3 (+10 = 13) [Faunus Heritage]

Vitality: 4

Agility: 3

Intelligence: 4 (+3 = 7) [Craftsman]

Wisdom: 1

Charisma: 1

Spirit: 0

Attribute Points: 0

Proficiency: 0

Status Effects: NIL

Lien: 0

 **Perks**

Faunus Heritage:

\- Hawk Faunus

1\. Greatly Enhanced Vision: Allows for the user to see 4-8 times better than the average human eyes. (+10 Perception every 5 Levels) [Passive Effect]

2\. Intimidation Effect: Varying on different people. The Eyes of a Hawk can freeze even the most seasoned warrior when used properly. (-50% on Charm) [Passive Effect]

Aura, Aura:

1\. +500 Aura every 10 levels.

2\. +5% Aura Regen

Craftsman:

1\. +3 Intelligence every 5 levels.

2\. +10% Crafting, Creating and Manufacturing Speed

 **Special Skills:**

Charm:

1\. Persuade and change the minds of people with 10 less Charisma then normally necessary.

 **Skills:**

\- Gravitational Pull: (Lvl 1)

\- Gravitational Push: (Lvl 1)

\- Gravitational Rise: (Lvl 1)

\- Gravitational Fall: (Lvl 1)

\- Gravitational Slash: (Lvl 1)

...

...

...

Huh, the Hawk Faunus part of the perception wasn't there before.

But, that's not the point.

Just look at Alex's profile.

...

...

...

 **Name:** Alex

 **Title:** ### #### ####

 **Race:** Wolf/Dog Faunus

 **Level:** 7

 **Age:** 5

Aura: LOCKED

Semblance: LOCKED

HP: 160 (1% Regen Per Min)

AP: NIL

Strength: 6 (+3) = 9 [Faunus Heritage] (Canine Bearings)

Perception: 3 (+6) = 9 [Faunus Heritage] (Greatly Enhanced Smell and Hearing)

Vitality: 4 (+3) = 7 [Faunus Heritage] (Canine Bearings)

Agility: 4 (+3) = 7 [Faunus Heritage] (Canine Bearings)

Intellect: 2

Wisdom: 1

Charisma: 8

Spirit: 0

Attribute Points: 0

Proficiency:

Status Effects: Healthy.

Lien: 0

 **Perks:**

Faunus Heritage

\- Dog/Wolf Faunus

1\. Canine Bearings: Allows for the user to have greater strength, vitality and agility, than usual for their age. (+3 on Strength, Vitality and Agility every 5 levels) [Passive Effect]

2\. Greatly Enhanced Smell: Allows for the user to smell things from far distances. (+3 Perception every 5 levels) [Passive Effect]

3\. Greatly Enhanced Hearing: Allows for the user to hear things from far distances. (+3 Perception every 5 levels) [Passive Effect]

4\. Tail: Increase your charisma with people who have an attraction or like tails. [Special Effect]

5\. Puppy Eyes: Increases charisma immensely whenever used. [Special Effect]

### #### #### [Title Perk]

1\. [BLOCKED]

 **Special Skills:**

...

...

...

He's a strong five-year-old.

That's all I got to say.

...

...

...

"Let's go play with the ball!"

"No," Looks, like I had more to say.

"Come'on!" Alex begins to complain and to be honest, it's hard to deny him when he does.

The main reason, he doesn't stop complaining.

He can go on for hours and hours, and the moment he does stop?

The crying begins, and every other kid in the Orphanage is against you for making him cry.

Well, they're mainly against me.

You know we also have a play that we do.

It's a small play, and it's about how an evil Grimm overlord takes a princess, and the father of the princess, the King (of course), tasks for a group of four warriors to take back his daughter.

Does this sound familiar?

If it doesn't, you were probably never read a storybook as a child.

Anyway, it's pretty much just like a fairy tale from my old world, just in this case, it's a Grimm instead of the evil king, or necessary bad guy for the plot to work.

And, guess who gets to play the evil Grimm overlord?

Probably, the guy that has scary eyes.

Yep, me.

...

...

...

It's with great reluctance, that I have made this choice.

To play ball with Alex.

By ball, I, of course, mean basketball.

With a soccer ball.

It's odd how we have a basketball court, but no basketball.

Also, odd, in that we have a soccer ball, but no soccer field.

Anyway, while we attempt to play basketball, there are a lot of the other kids staring at me.

Yeah, come here and try and fight me.

You won't, you're afraid of-

 _SFX: "Ooomph"_

-my eyes.

"That was really fun! Throw it back!"

Alex says as he just threw the ball to my face.

Thus, the laughter begins.

You're laughing now, but, just wait.

Twenty years, no, I only need ten, and nobody will be laughing at me.

My name will be known as far as from Mistral all the way to Vale.

That's essentially east to west, right?

I think.

...

...

...

"Quick run, he's glaring at us!"

"He's going to hit us!"

"Run!"

Alice, Raymond and John.

I will remember you three.

"You will rue-"

"What are we playing now?!"

Oh fuck.

Alex is chasing me now as well, thinking it's some sort of game.

Well, time to run.

...

...

...

Alright, I've been running for about ten minutes.

Oi, don't judge me.

Also, I'm surprised my five-year-old body can even run for this long.

You know what, in all this running, some thoughts have been coming to my head.

Where the fuck was Alex in the anime?

What about this orphanage?

Everyone in the orphanage, where were they?

And, what were they doing? Surely not nothing?

I'm not in the wrong time, either, I'm pretty sure.

Unless the TVs on the window-side of the shops were lying.

Though I couldn't compare the years, I at least knew that White Fang was still a peaceful organisation and that Beacon was still standing.

Good enough for me, especially since there aren't a lot of things to compare with.

There was that RWBY game, but, can't remember it.

Anyway back to the point, where was Alex?

I mean, someone like him, could he even die that easily?

No. With his stats, he would have eventually probably just by growing to an adult, become rather strong.

Maybe, not as strong as a Huntsman, or enough to kill a-

Grimm...

Ah right.

I get it now.

The reason why Alex and everyone else at the orphanage never appeared in the anime?

It wasn't that they simply weren't doing anything.

They were probably dead.

Fuck.

It must have been an attack from the Grimm.

We were always on the outskirts of Vale, but still...

I suppose they didn't make it.

Well, it could have been humans as well.

I don't know. But.

Who knows, and who cares?

Oh wait, I do.

I suppose I could save them or something.

After all, they are my family.

* * *

 **Chapter Notes:**

Differences with Original Prologue

1\. Gave Ms Sapphire a different name. Also, she's the daughter instead of the granddaughter.

2\. More development to side characters. Yes, they actually exist. I was surprised too.

3\. Adam and Tukson. They don't appear in this chapter, and they probably won't for quite some time. Though there will definitely be mention of them, especially of Adam's 'incident'. Also, I've recently been on RWBY forums and etc. and it also appears that Adam's eye colour may soon be revealed, so I might have to wait a bit before I have him in the story. Or I could always give him the mask as a child.

4\. Years will also be spread out more. Meaning that the next chapter will probably only be one year or something, maybe more, I don't know yet. At most, it'll be five years.

Notes in General

1\. Roger is basically an adult in a baby's mind. He is without realizing, acting as he did as an adult, so not really playing with the other babies and kids his age.

2\. Does it snow in Vale? It does now.

3\. Roger will become crazy overtime. Don't worry.

4\. I have foreshadowed as much as I could, so be on the lookout.

5\. That moment, when you realize after 40,000 words of writing, and attempted emotional scenes, you still can't get write one, but you still try.

6\. I was extremely tempted to put down an 'I am five and this is deep', near the end, but I chose not to...

7\. Doflamingo's quote may not be the best, but... It was either that or Jaguar D. Saul's, which I was going to use, but am saving for later.

8\. I MUST GET EXACTLY 3500 WORDS.

Important Note

1\. Actually may not be important, but I want to make a point on how quickly Roger accepted his family. You actually see this a lot with Self-Inserts, in how they do quickly accept their new life and don't really cry too much about dying. Or is it just me? Anyway, the reason for Roger accepting his new family so easily and quickly is due to him seeing being reborn into Remnant as a sort of dream, something always desired. If you don't understand what I said, just remember Roger is crazy.

 **Schedule:**

Updating: Every Thursday or Friday.

 **Reviews:**

January 25th, 2019 (Chapter 1) [adislt]: Yes, the story is still Shounen Ai/Shoujo Ai. And following your advice, I did add a note in the summary. Though, I may get rid of it soon. I don't see any particular reason as to keep it if the audience dislikes Shounen Ai/Shoujo Ai, then they can stop reading. Also, RWBY has its own small hints of Shounen Ai and Shoujo Ai, the latter is obviously more prevalent and is virtually established. Ahem, White Rose, Bumblebee, Monochrome, Enabler, Ladybug, Freezerburn. The former, however, is also hinted, though, never established. According to RWBY Wiki, Michael Jones and Kerry Shawcross, the voice actors of Sun and Neptune respectively, have made it official that the ship name for their characters is "Sea Monkeys". That's probably as official as we'll ever get for Shounen Ai, but, it's good enough. There are also other, Shounen Ai pairings, of which, shall not be spoken off. At least not this early in the story.

January 25th, 2019 (Chapter 1) [CD123505]: As the name suggests, 'Charm' is a skill based on charming someone. It's not easy to charm someone when they're afraid of you. Also just to put it out there, Roger's eyes, are meant to be the same as Mihawk's, simply terrifying, and capable of freezing the enemy in their tracks with fear. So, it's unlikely that Roger's eyes would ever be alluring. Though it does sound like a good idea, and you aren't wrong, that it probably is a bit much, and I could've in hindsight, perhaps, scale it instead. Regardless, thanks for your feedback!


	3. Faunus Blues: Life

**Title: One Piece, Remnant's Crazy Gamer**

 **Chapter: Life**

 **Volume: Faunus Blues**

 **Rating: M**

 **Year Timeline: 17 Years before RWBY Canon**

 **Warning: Contains varying expletives, violence and suggested scenes of sexual nature.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing. One Piece and RWBY are the respective properties of Eiichiro Oda and Rooster Teeth (and the late Monty Oum)**

* * *

 _"Life is like a pencil that will surely run out, but will leave the beautiful writing of life."_

 _\- Nami -_

* * *

 **~ Vale ~**

Well-groomed grey hair that seemed young, contrasted his old dirty hands. He had a short but powerful build with sky blue eyes and wore a suit, or rather, what was left of a suit. Such was the appearance of the man known as Old Jack, otherwise known as Grandpa Jack.

Currently, he was travelling via a train from the centre of the City of Vale, to it, he would go near the outskirts, or at least as close as he could. The Vale Council never thought to install a train system that would link all the way to the outskirts as well. He grumbled at such a thought.

After all, only Faunus and humans that were poor lived near the outskirts. So, of course, the Government would never bother spending money there, and due to such, he was also forced to walk quite the distance from the nearest train station to where he wanted to go, not that he cared too much.

Where was this place that he wanted to go? Well, it was a place where the daughter of an old friend resided. Somewhere special. Somewhere that was in danger.

It's a place called the Sapphire Orphanage.

 **First Person**

You know, I'm rather bored right now.

We don't have our own TV, there are ones on the side of shops, but it becomes awkward when we all huddle up there.

No, I'm being serious. It does look weird when a group of Faunus suddenly appear outside of your shop and begin looking at your TVs.

Even if the store owner is also a Faunus and doesn't care.

Also, where the hell is Alex running to!?

 **Third Person**

Old Jack doesn't hide it. He has no reason to. The world sees it. Though some may dislike it, he personally finds them a vital and important part of himself. The ears of a dog, rather do fit him well, as he would always be told. Though he disliked the words he was called, he spoke nothing on it.

But with silence, people took advantage. Some looked and stared, some would smirk, some would move away in disgust, and some just happened to hate his very existence for no reason, mocking him as he never replied.

No glimpse of emotion from Old Jack would ever come. It was his reaction that would give them pleasure, not their actions.

Even then and now as people spoke and looked, he simply walked, ignoring them.

Every step closer he took, took him closer to where his home was, and eventually, he made it there.

Jack enters the Sapphire Orphanage, creating a sound that can almost be heard around the whole Orphanage. Within seconds, a young girl, six or seven with black eyes and hair, fitted with a short violet dress appears.

The young girl, leapt from her previously sitting position to her grandpa figure, no, just grandpa, to give a hug.

At the same time, a blur of yellow can be seen moving at a quick speed.

Then it jumped and landed on Jack.

"Yah! Grandpa, you're back! You're also early!" The first words spoken by the blur of yellow, no revealed to be Alex, were of welcome.

Though, the push wasn't exactly of welcome as it put the old man off guard, forcing him down backwards. Instead of getting angry, he laughs. Rubbing the head of Alex with his hands, "Looks like you got the first hug, as always!"

Alex beamed, while Mai pouted and thought, 'He's always first...'

Jack noticing such, quickly sat up and slightly moved Alex away who constantly tried to keep hugging, "Come on you to give your grandpa a hug already!" Mai stopped pouting, and also slightly beaming, went to hug Jack.

As she did, the loud voice of Jack could be heard from the entrance of the Orphanage to everywhere else. Allowing for everyone to hear, granted that the Orphanage isn't that big, and the walls aren't that thick.

With that, a stampede can be heard. It's almost within seconds that virtually everyone is here. Everyone except for Roger and Ms Sapphire.

Jack looked upon everyone, along with Mai and Alex, there was also Alice, John, Raymond and Jade.

He knew them all by their names, it wasn't too difficult, especially since only Roger had a surname, with that being Silvers. A bit odd, but, he had heard of odder, he had recalled a man named Marcus Black lived in the mountains as per the rumours had said.

Though he did dismiss them, hardly believing that anyone would live in the mountains, and there were also rumours that Marcus could be seen from city to city, kingdom to kingdom all the time.

But, none of that mattered right now.

All that did were the people before him.

Alex, he was a young boy with blue eyes and blonde hair, virtually the incarnation of joy and happiness. You couldn't put him down for long, he'd always get back up, for the better or the worst.

Mai, she was the eldest, black eyes and hair, she was polite and would often speak about how she would become a Huntsman or at least some job in the military.

Alice, she was a young girl, black eyes and blonde hair, she was loud, though not as much as Alex. She seemed to in someway look up to Alex.

John, he was the youngest, he was average, rather boring. But, still, he was unique in his own way, blue hair like the sea, and amber eyes which almost seemed to be gold.

Raymond, he was the second eldest, black hair and eyes as well like Mai. He seemed to follow Jade around a lot.

Jade, she was tall for a four-year-old. Other than that, she had like Raymond and Jai, black hair and eyes, though it was noticeable that her skin was tanned, 'she's been playing too much in the sun again,' Jack thought.

Roger, he was a bit strange. Slept the and woke up the earliest among his siblings, seemed to somehow be a habit. He was also more mature for someone his age, never crying or throwing a fuss. But, perhaps most noticeable were his eyes, just like a Hawk's. He would probably have a hard time in life, though everyone else was also a Faunus, and their animal features easily more evident, they were not as scary.

Humans feared things, especially what they didn't know, and Jack had never heard of Hawk Faunus's before.

Either Roger was the first, or he was...

The last of his kind.

 **First Person**

And...

That's about everyone else gone. They were all running pretty much right after Alex was, and that voice means that Grandpa Jack should be here now.

Heh. I wonder what he brought this time? Maybe he got Ray that plastic sword he wanted? Regardless, I should probably go to him.

Say, now that I also think about it, I'm the first of my kind, or is the last?

First would sound cooler, so let's just put it at that.

 **Third Person**

As the children looked upon their grandfather, they wondered what he brought. Normally he would bring a toy they would share, though they would be fine without one, Alex would be sulking for a bit.

"What'd you bring!" Alex asked, his tail wagging incredibly fast, fast enough to create an after 't

Jack watched as Alex seemed to be staring into his own soul, the way he looked, was pure innocence. Also, Alex could be amazed at virtually anything.

He remembered first showing Alex his watch, which caused the young Faunus to go crazy in excitement as he would constantly wear it, surprised that one could tell the time without a clock.

The other children weren't as impressed. Though, still excited at what else Jack would bring, "Did you bring it?!" Mai asked wondering if he did.

Jack put his hands through the suit's pockets, digging deep. After a few seconds, he began to pull, and eventually came out within Jack's hands was a toy gun.

Sparkles appeared in Mai's eyes as she observed the toy gun, it was a knock-off revolver, designed to imitate the ones of Huntsman and soldiers.

Though, it would be likely that Anna would confiscate it, not wanting Mai to be having a weapon, even if it was a toy gun.

After all, an adult would follow the path they set on as children. And though, Mai was the eldest at seven years of age, she was still too young to be training. Best to wait until the age of high school at least.

This rule was, of course, followed for the rest of the children. Not that it was necessary, though, everyone else had no plans to join the military or become a Huntsman or Huntress.

Then, again, they were only children and, "JACK!" turned around to see a young woman, sky blue hair, light blue eyes, and a cattail of the same colour.

Anna Sapphire, also known as Ms Sapphire had a few words to say, "What did I say about bringing toy weapons?"

Jack simply smiled in response, rubbing his head, and didn't answer.

It was at the same time that he saw Roger slowly appearing, hiding behind the wall, watching in secret.

He took this chance.

 **First Person**

Alright, I just tried to look at Old Jack's stats.

Forgot I could do that.

Just look at it, don't judge.

...

...

...

 _[TARGET PROFILE: BLOCKED] [INSUFFICIENT ACCESS]_

 _USER MUST REACH REQUIREMENTS TO SCAN:_

 _1\. USER MUST HAVE REACHED 1/4 LEVEL OF TARGET_ (UNFUFILLED)

 _2\. USER MUST NOT BE SUFFERING ANY NEGATIVE STATUS EFFECTS RELATING TO THE MIND._ (FULFILLED)

 _USER MAY BYPASS THESE REQUIREMENTS IF:_

 _1\. THEY HAVE THE OBSERVE SKILL LV 5_ (UNFUFILLED)

 _2\. POSSESS ####_ (UNFUFILLED)

 _[TARGET PROFILE: BLOCKED] [INSUFFICIENT ACCESS]_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

First, it was Alex's title, now it's about possessing something that has #### there.

Anyway, that's not the point.

There's an Observe Skill?

WTH?

Why don't I have it?

I mean, before I died, I read so many fanfictions, and the ones that did have Self Inserts, Gamers or whatever, they always had the Observe Skill.

Well, I mean, I technically do, but, still.

Also, where's my Gamer's Mind, or whatever it's called.

I want my immunity to all types of mental assault. It would definitely help against Emerald.

Also, where's my Gamer's Body? I want to be able to get rid of all my negative effects after a good sleep.

When was it? Three or four years of age...

Right, it was four, I got sick when I was four. And guess what, the sickness didn't disappear until after two days.

Well, can't complain too much, my, HP Regen is pretty much OP.

1% per minute.

100% in 100 minutes.

Yeah. OP.

And, I think...

Grandpa Jack has just realized, I'm hiding behind a wall.

Or whatever was left of it.

 **Third Person**

"Roger, come to your grandpa!" Jack shouted and opened up his arms for the young Hawk Faunus to come into his embrace.

But, as everyone expected, Roger stood where he was for a few moments, then began to walk.

It was an awkward silence that followed as everyone watched Roger slowly walk towards Jack, and give him a hug.

Jack then held up Roger still hugging, and as always, Roger tried to escape, though to no avail.

Fortunately, the awkward silence was broken by Alex, "You're here as well!? Everyone's here now!"

As Alex broke the awkward silence, Jack let go of Roger and Ms Sapphire, remembering the toy gun in Mai's hand, squatted down and began to observe it.

It was definitely a toy gun, but, it looked so real. Moving her hands to touch it, she felt that it was made of plastic, but still, it was too early, and looking at Mai, she withdrew her hands away from the toy and had them just a bit away, and it could be seen evident through her gestures, she wanted the toy.

Mai, however, held it tight, unwilling to let it go, to which Ms Sapphire, frowned, "Mai... You're too young... You can join the Cadets when you're old enough... Or Signal Academy if you try hard enough..."

There was no response from Mai, who simply held the gun tight.

Ms Sapphire continued to frown, but, before she could say anything, Mai spoke up, "Mommy... Can I please keep the toy..."

"No," Was the sudden answer from Ms Sapphire, causing Mai to call backwards in surprise, with Ms Sapphire taking the toy.

As she did, Jack commented somewhat cheeringly, "Come on, Anne, just let Mai, have the toy! She'll grow up to-"

"It's Anna," Ms Sapphire interrupted him, and continued, "Why are you even here? You shouldn't be here until another month."

Jack forced a smile as he answered, "No reason... Children, why don't you go play with each other, I have to talk with your mother."

Ms Sapphire, noted the use of 'mother' when Jack spoke.

It felt almost foreign, but it was her regardless.

 **First Person**

Huh. I wonder where they're going?

Well, might as well follow them.

I ain't got nothing better to do, it gets boring here extremely easily.

And... Alex is following me. Fine with that. Also, I think he doesn't know I notice him.

...

...

...

As I make it there, I'm fortunate enough to hear the conversation.

Which, for some reason, I believe was eventually coming.

"Anna, please. Trust me, the kids will be safer with the White Fang!" Grandpa Jack speaks surprisingly not with his usual tired voice, no, it's full of vigour, and it's not acting, it as if he's just pushing himself to do so.

Ms Sapphire replies, her voice always commanding power, just like a mother... "They might be... But, I've heard... The White Fang Base is no place for children... The Orphanage is safe, it's regulated by the Government and if a human decides to come and-"

"Regulated by the Government? Do you really think the Vale Council cares about us? Us Faunus? Just remember this, how old are you again? Twenty-seven! You have your whole life ahead of you! Taking care of the Orphanage by yourself? Stop wasting your life on something like that." Grandpa Jack interrupts, and it seems, he is passionate on the White Fang.

On a completely unrelated manner, my five-year-old ears can't handle this noise. Especially more so for Alex who's a Dog/Wolf Faunus, he's running away right now.

"You think I'm wasting my life? I'm not. I have everything I ever wanted."

"Everything? Look at yourself... Starving yourself for days... Though the children may not eat a lot now, they'll need to eat more later."

Ms Sapphire didn't answer as Grandpa Jack continued, "It's not just about them, you know. It's about you..."

"I know. But, their needs will always-" Before she can continue, Alex, appears.

He's looking confused, and he asks, "Mom, why are you crying?"

Ms Sapphire was crying, he was right, and for some reason, I didn't notice...

They were tiny drops of tears. But, still tears, regardless.

"It's fine, Alex... No reason. Just go back..."

"No! Not until your better!"

"Alex, please... Just leave..."

"I heard everything! I think! Me and Roger are going to stay here until you get better! And we'll both go as well!"

I believe it's 'I and Roger' not- Wait. What.

"Stop hiding." Grandpa Jack says looking at me. I've been found.

"Alex. You don't understand. Jack is saying... That you both have to leave the Orphanage."

"I know!"

"You won't be able to visit for quite some time..."

"I'll visit as soon as I can!"

"It's going to be dangerous!"

"It'll be fun!"

This conversation is turning out a bit weird.

You know what.

I might as well.

"Alex and I are willing to go to the White Fang Base if it does lessen the load for Ms Sapphire."

Grandpa Jack smiles, and even laughs a bit, maybe it's my choice of words? Who knows.

"Right, then... We leave tomorrow..."

 **One Day Later**

"You both got everything?" Grandpa Jack asks just before we go.

Well, I have my toothbrush and toothpaste, that's basically everything. Alex isn't even taking anything at all, except himself and his clothes.

"Say your goodbyes. It'll be at least a few weeks before we visit again."

We already did, but, we do it again. Alex and I say our goodbyes.

I say the words and wave, Alex, on the other hand, gives everyone a hug and promises to visit as soon as he can.

I don't do any of that stuff. It's just not me.

"You won't forget me, right? Roger? You've always been the forgetful type."

"I won't," Mom.

As I finish I see everyone crying.

Even Jack for some reason.

Though I don't cry.

Huh, I guess...

...I've never been strong enough to cry, have I?

 **~ Vale ~**

Fire.

One so great that it engulfed an entire town.

One survivor. The last of his kind.

Red hair, just like the passion of fire.

Blue eyes, just like the freedom of the sea.

Black horns, a symbol of power.

And thus, as one journey began, another had also started.

* * *

 **Chapter Notes:**

Differences with Original Prologue

1\. The other children in the Orphanage have also been given names and minor characteristics. Yes, I based them off other people from anime.

2\. Think this should be here. But, just a reminder. This will be darker/realistic than the previous one.

3\. Alright, time to break off from the original story. We're now entering uncharted territory!

Notes in General

1\. I made a mistake with, 'Greatly Enhanced Smell: Allows for the user to smell things from far distances.' and others, there shouldn't be a 'for' there, but I'm going to keep it there. Future chapters shouldn't have it there. Just stating this, so you know, that I realize my mistakes.

2\. As I've said before, I don't like doing the Game System too much, since it makes the character to OP. So for part of that reason, Roger doesn't have the 'Observe skill' exactly. But, he has something that's the same thing, but, different... Ok, it's the same thing, just weaker.

3\. Cadets are of course not canon. I might as well add them since there is a military in Remnant. Anyway, they pretty much act the same way the real-life military does.

4\. These are some smart four-seven-year-olds. Considering that they can speak quite coherently.

5\. End of 'Faunus Blues' Volume. It was originally going to be three chapters in this volume, but, I ran out of ideas, and this chapter is already late as it is.

6\. This is just here, so the story can reach 3500 words again. Yes, it has to be exactly, 3500 words. Otherwise, I'm going to be looking at the number of words, and continously be annoyed by it.

Important Note

Alright, so, Adam's eye colour has been revealed to blue, as well as a potential part of his history. Due to such, he will not be present in the White Fang Base next chapter. He has no reason to. He's going to be somewhere else instead.

Also, I'm expecting that since you're reading this RWBY fanfic, you have some general knowledge on what is/has happened. So, no spoiler tag. I see little reason for adding one. Don't worry too much, this story is pretty much AU anyway. Also, as for Adam's past, I'll just make something up, which is... Hopefully good enough.

 **Schedule:**

Updating: Every Thursday or Friday.

Sorry, for this being late. Didn't know what to write.

 **Reviews:**

Every review means fewer words that I have to write for the actual story, so, please review.

Please. Do it for the memes.

THE MEMES.


	4. The White Fang: Of Hawk Eyes

**Title: One Piece, Remnant's Crazy Gamer**

 **Chapter: Of Hawk Eyes**

 **Volume: The White Fang**

 **Rating: M**

 **Year Timeline: 17 Years before RWBY Canon**

 **Warning: Contains varying expletives, violence and suggested scenes of sexual nature. This chapter specifically contains/hints Shounen Ai.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing. One Piece and RWBY are the respective properties of Eiichiro Oda and Rooster Teeth (and the late Monty Oum)**

* * *

 _"The thing I'm most afraid of... Is being consumed by this country, and becoming a completely different person."_

 _\- Sabo -_

* * *

 **~ Vale ~**

There are many eyes in this world.

From all sorts of colour, there are, from one which of you could see from anywhere, blue, black, brown and the like.

Some people have eyes with rarer colours, some are born with menacing red eyes, ones that which frighten both Faunus and Humans as if they are a curse.

Then, even rarer, some people are said to be born with silver eyes, a sort of blessed eyes, that for unknown reasons has the ability to freeze the Grimm in their place.

But, there is one eye even rarer. It can be said, that they are one of a kind, eyes that have never been seen before on Remnant, or before Remnant was known as it is now.

For these eyes, preceded the Grimm and even what is now known as Remnant. Now, you may be asking, what eyes are these? What type of eyes are these? And who possesses these eyes? What is the answer to this question? For all of them? The answer is-

 **White Fang Base [First Person]**

"Look at those eyes!"

"Terrifying~~~"

"There's a puppy Faunus beside him!"

"Awww, look at how cute he is!"

"I think the Hawk boy just looked at us if as if we're stealing his prey~~~"

"Do you think they're you know..."

Damn, this plot is turning out strangely.

...

...

...

"So, we're hitting up the next protest right?"

"Nah, can't, SDC had their second daughter born recently, so apparently they're being extra careful, or something."

Huh, they had their second daughter born. Who was that again? It was... Weiss.

Can't believe I had to think for that. Wait a minute, is that a good or bad thing?

Not me thinking, but, Weiss's birthdate.

Let me do the maths...

...

...

...

FUCK YES.

THANK GOD.

If I'm born five years before Weiss, then I'll be 22 by the time that canon officially hits.

Not the best age, but, I'm old enough to have much more experience, and not too old that I can't try to hit on someone from Beacon.

Also, five years should be enough for me to change the canon. There's a lot of things I can take care of, which might inconvenience some people in the future...

Hehehehe. "Huh, Roger, you have your smiley face on!"

Alex says that rather loudly, and I don't know why, but, I'm blushing?

"Yep, I ship the two of them~~~"

"They're so cute with each other!"

Wait, no, I'm meant to have a pairing with one of the girls from Beacon!

...

...

...

Alright, I've checked again, but, yes, the White Fang is currently a peaceful organisation.

Yes, I should've expected it since I was born five years before Weiss, but still, you can never be too careful.

Also, my memory on the RWBY anime is very slowly disappearing.

Which isn't good, but, I just need to remember the important things.

Lionheart, Penny, Phyrra.

Screw everything else.

Anyway, overall, it's been pretty good, unfortunately, to my detriment, I'm unable to get into any schools.

Something about the White Fang not being able to afford our tuition, but, I'm pretty sure there is a public school just around the corner.

Probably something to do about Faunus racism, I guess?

I don't know...

"ROGER PLAY WITH ME!"

Fuck.

 **One Year Later [First Person]**

I'm about six years old now.

Nothing much has changed, I mean literally, nothing has.

I'm doing exactly the same things as I did last year.

So... Yeah.

I'm kind of bored right now, as it is.

...

...

...

It takes several weeks of convincing Grandpa Jack to finally buy some books for the White Fang.

I mean, this place has no books whatsoever.

Surprisingly, however, there is a TV here.

Unfortunately, there's nothing good on...

...

...

...

Where the hell is X-Ray and Vav...

No Camp Camp?

Wasn't there also that Weapon Magazine or something?

Uhhhhhh

So bored...

...

...

...

Alex is equally as bored.

You can't really blame him, there's virtually nothing to do.

He gave up on TV eventually since it was all, "boring stuff about boring people,"

Huh.

 **One Year Later [First Person]**

Seven years old and...

Grandpa Jack's been missing for about 2 weeks.

I would be worried if it wasn't for the fact that this is a normal thing.

I'm not kidding. He disappears every two months or so and comes back after three or four weeks.

Alex keeps saying he smells strange whenever he comes back.

Yes, I know that sounds weird.

...

...

...

Attempt #57 has ended up in a failure.

Grandpa Jack has refused to send me to school, his reason?

"Don't worry, I'll teach you everything you need to know! Who knows, if your lucky, you'll turn out just like me?"

First of all, I'm pretty sure you can't teach me shit. Actually, wait, take that back. He's taught me several things so far.

How to make a fire.

How to not die in the wilderness.

How to pretend your dead.

And yes, they all work, I've tried them myself.

...

...

...

Life is a struggle.

One hell of a struggle.

Mainly based on preventing Alex to become like Grandpa Jack.

"Come'on Alex, let's go!"

"Yah, Grandpa!"

Goddammit...

"STOP CORRUPTING ALEX!"

...

...

...

So Christmas does exist in Remnant.

Somehow it does.

I'm not going to question it.

I'm going to question why it was only celebrated this year.

Something about...

What was it again?

 **One Year Later [First Person]**

And... I'm finally eight.

Still, nothing has changed.

My life is the same as it always has been.

Still no books, whatsoever, apparently he spent- wasted all his money on gambling.

To be honest, I'm surprised he even had money to waste.

...

...

...

Slowly and slowly, I've been collecting money from people in the White Fang.

Mainly, they're from- By mainly, I mean only from one group of people.

Young-middle aged women.

For some reason, they like pictures of Alex and me, together.

I can only hope that it's not for the reason I think it is.

...

...

...

Well, I finally bought a book.

A medium sized book titled, _'History of Remnant'_.

Alright, this is going to take some time to read.

Thank god, Remnant's English is the same in both spoken and written.

...

...

...

Yada Yada Yada.

This book is hella boring.

Also, I think there's a lot more propaganda in this then there should be.

Whoever wrote this book really didn't like Mantle.

I mean, really, Mantle is literally depicted as Hell on Earth.

And for some reason, Faunus don't exist in the ' _History of Remnant'_.

Goddammit.

 **One Year Later [First Person]**

Nine years, and...

I've finally thought of the idea to spread the story of One Piece to the world of Remnant.

Why? Because why not?

Also, so I don't forget the story myself, my memory is still slowly being lost.

Well, I still remember my old name, which is rather easy, considering I lived to...

Fuck.

...

...

...

22 years, that's how long I lived for in my previous life.

I know that for certain.

Anyway, back to the main point, spreading the story of One Piece.

I've already begun, the first one to tell it to?

Alex, especially since he's exactly like Luffy, and just as I expected, he loves the story more than anything.

Well, almost anything.

"ROGER! What happens next?"

I just hope I don't forget what happened next.

...

...

...

Alright, let it be known my storytelling ability isn't as good as I thought it was.

Because of that, and my forgetfulness, Alex is wondering why Mihawk has the same eyes as me, or rather why I have the same eyes as him.

Well, it's not like I can change the story now, I'm already into the whole Arlong Arc, and Alex would be pretty suspicious if I stopped now.

Hopefully, I just remember to change Rayleigh's name.

Though, knowing myself.

That's very likely to not happen.

...

...

...

He looks at me.

Bright blonde hair and blue eyes like the sea.

Constantly moving legs and a tail that doesn't stop wagging.

Unfortunately for him, I've had trouble remembering what happened after the whole Arlong Arc.

It was... Captain Smoker... What was the name of that town again?

Loguetown! Right. I remember now.

Well, time to continue the storyline.

 **One Year Later [First Person]**

Ten now.

Life is the same as always, though this year, there's going to be a big change.

I've finally got accepted into a school. Nah, just kidding, didn't happen.

Well, I wonder what might happen next...

...

...

...

Alright, nothing else has happened.

Well, one did happen, I guess?

I found out that the minimum age to join Signal was thirteen.

Actually, was that ever revealed in canon? I don't think it was, though, I could've maybe forgotten it.

Anyway, I found it out when I was watching the Mistral Regional Tournament, which to be honest, wasn't as exciting as I thought it would be, and not worth the mention. I mean, if you think about it, it's just teenagers with Aura fighting each other.

So yeah. Not really exciting. I also thought of joining the Tournament, but, I realized, I live in Vale, and I can't afford shit. That's pretty much it.

...

...

...

I've just realized, but, for all the years I've been at the White Fang Base, outpost, or whatever it's called, I have yet to see another child my age except for Alex.

I mean, it's kind of weird, isn't it? Huh. I'm probably just homesick. I miss Mai... She was sort of the balance and opposite to Alex. I wonder how she's doing?

Raymond sent that letter to me as well, didn't he? Something about, Alice missing Alex. I can get that. Still, five years since I've seen any of them.

Hopefully, they're doing well. I should visit them soon, as soon as possible.

...

...

...

Alright, I haven't visited them yet, but, I will be doing so soon.

Next month. What month is it now?

It's October, now isn't it?

Right, so, I'll be visiting in November.

That's enough.

Well, might as well get ready to make up an excuse as to why I never visited.

Oh, right, Alex is coming as well.

 **~ Vale ~**

Of Hawk Eyes.

They are strange eyes. They are special eyes, a type never before looked upon. Possessed only by one.

It is of one of a kind, maybe the first and perhaps the last of its kind, existing before even the Grimm and Remnant.

One could look from west to east, of every continent, to where no one has dared to go, and none would find such eyes that even the most seasoned warriors would freeze from with but a look. No eyes that are more sharp and menacing should exist, but, these eyes are no curse, rather, they are a gift, so that even Heaven above may hear.

For this Hawk has yet to fly.

 **Chapter Notes:**

Differences with Original Prologue

1\. No Adam/Tukson direct interactions. For now...

Notes in General

1\. Just going to talk about the Sabo quote at the beginning. Firstly, yes, quotes are important and I don't choose them randomly. Secondly, they shouldn't always be taken literally, and they can be interpreted differently.

2\. I've got to do some editing for someone now, so, if I made a mistake here, I probably won't change it until later.

3\. This is late again, yes I know. I try my hardest, well, I could try harder. Which I will. I promise.

4\. Next chapter is going to kill me. I need that to be a minimum 2500 words as well, like this.

Important Note

1\. Roger telling the story of One Piece to Alex is significant, so please don't question what the purpose is.

2\. Yes, this chapter is short, I am literally pushing to fill this chapter, it's still only 2500 words. Anyway the volume after this, 'Signal Academy' should have chapters with a minimum of 4000 words, since I'll be able to make up/write more stuff about it easily, than this. Also, guess the next chapter's name, focus will be on Alex.

 **Schedule:** I try.

 **Reviews:**

February 10th, 2019 (Chapter 1) [flameclawsxx]: Bold gamer text? I personally don't like bolding to much, as I feel that it then makes what else I bold less important. Kind of like saying a swear word enough times that its effect/power dies out. Anyway, sorry, but I won't bold the gamer text. I also feel that it looks a bit unappealing if I use it too much. So, I use italics instead.

February 10th, 2019 (Chapter 3) [Ill]:

1\. Yes. Mainly since Roger already knows what his Semblance will be, he will immediately unlock it and know how to use it.

2\. Yes, they both most definitely will. Especially Alex. Though, this case will be significantly harder since there have been some recent developments in the RWBY series which suggest part of Adam's dark past.

3\. Before I answer the first part, screw the plotline. I don't care about it, the moment Roger and Alex were put in the story, it was virtually gone. Anyway, the first part. Will Roger aid Blake in escaping the White Fang? Who knows. Blake may not even join the White Fang. I'm also kind of waiting for the plot in the RWBY series to develop a bit more as well.

4\. Pairings? There will be many varying pairings, and characters may be in more than one, who knows, there might even be a love triangle here and there. I won't speak on the pairings as of yet, but, they will probably be fan pairings. Arkos and Qrow/Winter are the only two pairings which I won't touch, everything else is fair game in my opinion. Alright, to actually go to your point, Roger probably won't be paired up with Blake. She just fits much better in a love triangle with Adam and Sun... But, who knows, anything can change.

5\. Probably. Though, considering the hate/distrust/aggression towards Faunus, probably not a lot. The people that would, are likely going to be Faunus themselves. _Cough, Cough_ , This chapter in particular.


	5. The White Fang: Of Golden Tail

**Title: One Piece, Remnant's Crazy Gamer**

 **Chapter: Of Golden Tail**

 **Volume: The White Fang**

 **Rating: M**

 **Year Timeline: 17 Years before RWBY Canon**

 **Warning: Contains varying expletives, violence and suggested scenes of sexual nature. This chapter specifically contains/hints Shounen Ai.** **Not a warning, but this is set in the eyes of Alex.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing. One Piece and RWBY are the respective properties of Eiichiro Oda and Rooster Teeth (and the late Monty Oum)**

* * *

 _"I've set myself to become the King of Pirates... and if I die trying... then at least I tried!"_

 _\- Monkey D. Luffy -_

* * *

 **~ Vale ~**

In the world of Remnant, there are many types of Faunus.

From cats, lions, dogs, wolves, cows, bulls, virtually there was one for every animal alive that one could think for.

There were also some people born with Faunus heritage that wasn't of animals, or at least ones alive, or perhaps, in truth, they were of a completely different species?

But, in the end, many speculated them to just be mutations. However, in Atlas, there is a legend, that a bird of blue flames would fly in the sky in search of freedom every day.

However, this is not her story. Rather, this is a different story, one of a simple wolf, burdened by the past not his own, and born with a power that Remnant has yet to see or can hold.

For this power has long since not been since ancient times, nor hold by anyone as of far on Remnant. Now, you may wonder, what power is this? What type of power is it? And who possessed it before? Though, the answer is not-

 **White Fang Base [First Person] [Alex]**

"There's a puppy Faunus beside him!"

"Awww, look at how cute he is!"

Huh. Are they talking about me!?

I wonder if they have any chocolate...

...

...

...

"Come here, Alex!"

Yah. Chocolate!

Hmmm, what's Roger doing?

"So, we're hitting up the next protest right?"

What are they talking about?

...

...

...

"Roger you have your smiley face on!"

Why he's blushing?

All I said was that he was smiling?

Yah, more chocolate!

Those are some nice ladies.

...

...

...

I wonder what Roger's doing right now...

 _SFX: "Growl"_

I'm hungry...

And Roger won't even play with me, he's busy doing something...

Why won't he tell me what he's doing?

What's the point of leaving home, if we won't be together...

Wait! Is that...

"ROGER PLAY WITH ME!"

 **One Year Later [First Person] [Alex]**

I'm six!

Yah!

The birthday cake tasted pretty bad though...

Hopefully, I'll have a better one this year!

...

...

...

"Grandpa! Grandpa! What'd you bring?"

"Books and books!"

Books... "Why'd you buy books!"

I wanted a toy...

...

...

...

Roger is looking for something.

A comic?

I don't know what it is...

But, it does sound interesting!

I wanna read one!

...

...

...

No comic...

I can't find any...

TV's boring as well now!

"Boring stuff about boring people,"

 **One Year Later [First Person] [Alex]**

Yah, seven!

The birthday cake tasted pretty bad again...

Hopefully, I'll have a better one next time...

...

...

...

"Come'on Alex, let's go!"

"Yah, Grandpa!"

I wonder where we're going?

"STOP CORRUPTING ALEX!"

What does 'corrupting' mean?

...

...

...

Grandpa smells weird...

Too much like that bottle, he keeps bringing home...

Also, he keeps disappearing.

I wonder if he'll bring a toy this time?

...

...

...

Christmas! Huh, what's Christmas?

I want to know! I even asked Roger, but even he doesn't know!

"Roger! What's Christmas!"

"It's about... An old guy who- Scratch that, I don't know."

Hmmph.

 **One Year Later [First Person] [Alex]**

Grandpa smells even more like that drink he always brings with him.

Though, he did get me a toy!

It's a ball that you squeeze with your hands and you can throw it as well.

Kind of like a tennis ball, but, it's blue and softer!

...

...

...

Roger keeps complaining, about books...

We already have books...

Why does he want more books!

...

...

...

"Alex come here!"

Yah, Roger wants to play with me!

"Stand here."

Ok!

 _SFX: "Flash"_

Huh, Roger took a photo.

"Can I see, can I see?"

I want to see!

"I'll show you later...

Alright!

...

...

...

Roger bought a big book today!

It was this big! [A/N: As big as Alex's right arm]

He's reading it, instead of playing with me...

Wait he stopped!

Huh, why does he seem so disappointed!

 **One Year Later [First Person] [Alex]**

"And so... Monkey D. Luffy began... eventually..."

Roger's telling a really interesting story!

Though for some reason the main character's name is Monkey!

I wonder if he's like that old guy who has that tail...

"After that... they then... left to-"

Huh, Roger stopped?

...

...

...

"ROGER! What happens next?"

I wanna know!

Hopefully, there's a happy ending...

I don't like sad endings!

I want a happy one like the one with the Grimm overlord and the princess!

They all ended up living happily ever after...

...

...

...

Last year's birthday cake was pretty good...

Remembering about that...

I haven't seen Alice for a long time!

I wonder how she's doing...

I'll ask Grandpa if I can visit them soon!"

...

...

...

"Captain Smoker attacked... A sudden gust of... Smoke which came..."

Roger's talking about some guy called, Captain Smoker!

He sounds pretty much interesting, but, apparently, he smokes.

And that's a bad thing that nobody should do!

That's what all the ladies say, but, Grandpa smokes all the time?

My head hurts...

 **One Year Later [First Person] [Alex]**

"It's January right now... So, October? Not October? November? Isn't that too late? Alright, alright, November it is."

Grandpa is talking with mom! He's asking when I can visit Alice again, hopefully soon, I want to tell her about the story as well!

"What did mom say?"

"November. She's pretty busy on all the other months, especially since Mai is going to be trying out for the Cadets..."

...

...

...

Yah, I get to see everyone in...

How many months...

Uhh, my head hurts...

I need some of the birthday cake we didn't finish...

...

...

...

"Here's the letter Raymond sent."

He finally sent a letter!

 _"Hi, Roger, Alex! Mom's been teaching me how to write, and it's not easy! I hope you've..."_

...

...

...

"One more month!"

"Yep, and we get to see everyone, Alex."

Roger looked nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... Absolutely nothing..."

"Ok!"

 **~ Vale ~**

Of Golden Tail.

You wouldn't be too far. For while he is a Faunus, he is so much more than a simple wolf Faunus.

Deep within, a power, chained, preceding both Grimm and Remnant, to rule over others, like a King of sorts.

Not of an ordinary King, different to those that once ruled over the Four Kingdoms with claims of legitimacy and power. No, this claim is far more ancient and greater, as if the Heavens themselves conferred the change of Mandate. Thus, let it come once again, in a world that has lost its past and is only a Remnant of its past self.

And this Wolf will run free.

* * *

 **Chapter Notes:**

Differences with Original Chapter.

1\. Never did an Alex point of view in the original.

Notes in General

1\. Lineage factor. That's all I'm going to say. The Faunus are going to be very connected with this.

2\. Uhh... This is late...

3\. Yes, I got rid of the Shounen Ai/Shoujo Ai warning. Why? Because if you don't like it, well, umm... Just keep reading, please!

4\. Also, no, this story won't have paedophilia, people just find Alex cute in the way you would find a baby cute, it's in no way sexual.

5\. I won't do a first person anyone except for OC's which I've made. I don't feel I know characters made by other people enough to know their thoughts.

6\. Yes, the White Fang does have books. Roger was wrong in chapter 4, not Alex. I'll address this next chapter, which will come out soon. By that I mean in about two or so days.

7\. Short, again. I didn't want to write more since Alex isn't the character to have that many thoughts.

Important Note

1\. Chapter 6: Will go back to Roger's POV and it will focus mainly on Roger's full family. Chapter 7: After that, I'll probably spend a bit more time on them and have some time spent in the next three years. Chapter 8: Roger, Alex and Adam will be thirteen for this. I'm going to focus on the four OC's and Adam for this chapter, with some focus on Roger and Alex. The main reason being that Signal Academy will begin for Roger and Alex, and Adam will eventually meet up with them. Actually, I might have him meet up with the two beforehand, maybe in Chapter 7. Anyway, after Chapter 8, will be pretty much just Signal Academy which should be about 10+ chapters.

 **Schedule:** New chapter should come out within 2 days.

 **Reviews:** February 24th, 2019 (Chapter 4) [Forzarismo]: It's not really in brainstorming I need help with since I have planned the next chapter, writing this chapter while doing other stuff just killed me. For my original story, I'd just normally wing it. Any help is appreciated, though. Also, he's not training his body that much, as while he is reincarnated into a new world, he doesn't have the same drive as someone else would. (He is still training though)

By that I mean he doesn't have the motivation to become as strong as possible. The main reason being that he has a lot of time, and in Remnant where power is not actually separated that much unlike other series such as One Piece and Bleach where there's an enormous difference of an average person and a mildly strong person.

Back to the point, Roger doesn't have the same drive. He did in the original, and as I mentioned also there, Alex was the strongest physically, mainly because he knows nothing else than to become stronger and as I would mention, again and again, he's pretty much a carbon copy of Luffy, which I'm actually pretty bad at copying, so maybe not a copy that much?

Also about the Maidens, yeah, that's going to be quite some time... I also feel we need to know a bit more, or I might make some stuff up. Anyway, thanks, couldn't do this story without you. Any brainstorming is appreciated!


	6. Sapphire: Home

**Title: One Piece, Remnant's Crazy Gamer**

 **Chapter: Home**

 **Volume: Sapphire**

 **Rating: M**

 **Year Timeline: 12 Years before RWBY Canon**

 **Warning: Contains varying expletives, violence and suggested scenes of sexual nature.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing. One Piece and RWBY are the respective properties of Eiichiro Oda and Rooster Teeth (and the late Monty Oum)**

* * *

 _"We never turn our back on family."_

 _\- Whitebeard Pirates -_

* * *

 **~ Vale ~**

A small bus, clearly old was moving through the streets of Vale.

The government clearly didn't put much funding into the destitute areas of Vale, especially when they were just on the border of the city, and most vulnerable to Grimm attack, but, perhaps it was instead due to the Faunus being the ones that lived there.

Some advocated that indeed to be the case, others stated otherwise, though it was, in the end, clear regardless that the outskirts of Vale were the most destitute areas and that everyone living there was a Faunus, with all the Humans having left quite some time ago.

 **Bus [First Person]**

We take a bus to the Orphanage just as we took one to the White Fang Base.

There's less traffic, there's always less traffic during November there's a lot though during January and March for some reason.

But right now, there's literally no traffic.

But, the journey still seems long...

Ahh!

What's wrong with me right now?

Is it because I'm feeling regret that I never visited them earlier?

I mean I probably should have.

Scratch that, I definitely should have.

Feeling that guilt now.

Alex, on the other hand, doesn't seem to feel guilty or bad at all, he's just happy to see family again.

I wonder what I should say when I see them again?

Probably compliment Raymond surprised that he learnt to write already at his level.

A level even higher than me in my past life and I just degraded myself, didn't I?

"Roger!"

"Yes?" What does Alex want?

"You look like your thinking to much!" He says so while smiling, and I don't have an answer.

The rest of the trip to the Orphanage is silent, well, when I say that, I mean that I'm silent.

And, Alex keeps on asking me questions until we get there.

 **Sapphire Orphanage [First Person]**

Despite the passing of time, and the Orphanage already being old, it had managed to not be destroyed.

Ok, I phrased that wrong. The Orphanage is surprising to me, looking exactly the same as I remember it when I left it.

How long has it been? Let me do the maths. I'm ten now, and I left when I was 5. So 5 years since I've been here.

Huh, not that long ago.

Though, it is different considering I'm rather young.

Also, on my age, since I haven't hit puberty, hormones haven't kicked in yet.

Thank god for that. Or maybe it's better, that I do hit it?

Who knows. Though I know that puberty will hit Mai like a truck.

Don't ask why or how I just have a feeling.

"You two stay here, I'll knock first."

There goes Grandpa, and...

Alex is smiling, meaning that...

 _SFX: Crash Sound_

Ok, maybe that a crash sound, but instead.

 _SFX: Sound of a kid falling to an old man and knocking him down_

Yeah, that sounds better.

Speaking about the kid who just fell, it's-

"Alice!"

There goes Alex.

Her personalities are too similar.

They also both have blonde hair, though Alice has black eyes and Alex, blue.

"Alex! You finally came! Mom said you were!"

"Huh, where's Mom!?"

That's a first.

Normally Alex runs when-

"I'm right here."

I swear I keep getting interrupted.

Anyway, Ms Sapphire, Mom, appears.

Sky blue hair, and a cat tail. She looks exactly the same.

Which isn't odd, considering that-

"Alex, that's a first, you're looking for me?"

And Alex goes running for the hills.

Also, why do I keep getting interrupted!

"Huh. Roger?" It's a small smile she gives me.

"I can't forget you, your eyes are to... Memorable."

Mom's changed. She feels different. Much more...

Oh crap, I don't know the word.

Screw it, I'll remember later, right?

Hopefully...

 **Sapphire Orphanage [Third Person]**

Roger looked to see everyone, Jade had grown even taller to his surprise and Alex's amazement.

"Jade, you grew so tall!" Alex said in excitement, somewhat making Alice feel inadequate unintentionally.

"Tall..." Alice said to herself as she knew the large disparity of height present.

Jade was only nine years old, yet she was almost as tall as Roger, or just about, but not as tall as Alex, just yet.

It was also while looking at Jade that Roger noticed Mai, 'She hasn't hit puberty, yet.'

"Roger, you're back?" John said appearing out of nowhere, as he saw both Roger and Alex returning, he felt a bit of awkwardness, he was not sure why, but, he just did.

There was a nod from Roger before Alex came and hugged John, "Yep, we came back!"

"I see that..." John managed to say as he was being hugged or rather squeezed.

As it all happened, Ms Sapphire simply watched, and Old Jack chose to say nothing.

This was their home, something to be cherished, a sanctuary of sorts.

If only...

 **Bus [First Person]**

"So, Roger, what happened next?"

What happened next? What part was I up to again?

Right, the part in Logue Town.

"He was on the..."

What was it called again?

The place where Gol... D. Roger got executed? Uhh...

Let's just call it the "podium, and just before the sword came down, lightning appeared out of nowhere..."

Well, it didn't appear out of anywhere.

It was Dragon, wasn't it?

What a dad, he's absent for Luffy's life in the beginning, though of course, he had his reasons, still...

He wasn't there for Luffy when he was young, was he? What kind of-

"So then what?"

Then what?

Oh right.

Thanks, Alex.

 **White Fang Base [First Person]**

"So, what happened at the end, after they got away?"

Well, "they got on the ship, and they sailed away."

"Really, is that all that happened! They had to have done more than just that."

What else did they do?

Luffy managed to leave since Dragon helped him, then they got on the ship...

How could I forget?

"They proclaimed their dreams-"

"Really? Then I want to as well!"

Please don't say, what I think you're going to-

"I'm going to have the biggest family ever!"

Alright, I thought you were going to say something else, like-

"Say, Roger, what's your dream?" Alex interrupts me of course.

My dream? Well, I guess, "I don't have one yet."

"How can you not have a dream?!"

I mean I have goals, and things I want to achieve, like following the main cast.

But, a dream, specifically? Huh. How about trying to see what Ru-

No, I shouldn't. This isn't just my life, after all.

Right, then my dream will be... "To protect my family."

"You have to yell it!"

"I'm not yelling it!"

"Do it!"

I suppose, otherwise, it wouldn't be a dream.

"I'm going to protect everyone I care about!"

Huh. That sounded better in my mind.

"I'll have the biggest family then, and you can protect it!"

That... Doesn't sound too bad, I guess.

"So, how'd they enter the Grand Line?"

And so, the story continues.

* * *

 **Chapter Notes:**

Notes in General

1\. Roger is still technically a child. E.G. On the bus from Sapphire Orphanage to White Fang Base

 **Extra Important Note**

I came back as I realized that if I didn't, I would feel incredibly guilty. Especially, since people bothered to send OCs. Anyway, change of how the chapters will be set as, from what I said in Chapter 5. Though, it's not that different anyway.

Chapter 7: Will focus on Mai, Alice, John, Raymond, jade and Ms Sapphire, along with parts of the White Fang, including Adam! I've decided to not have Roger and Alex meet Adam first, instead, someone else will. Why? Gut-feeling, I shouldn't do it like that. But, anyway, I'm assuming Adam is currently in Atlas right now, so he'll escape somehow. Maybe start a riot, or someone else does? Who knows? I haven't written it yet! This chapter will still focus mainly on Mai, Alice and etc, though.

Chapter 8: Continuation of Chapter 7. I don't wanna focus too much on Roger and Alex, as I want to build up the world.

Chapter 9: Timeskip occurs, kind of. Also, Roger and Alex try to make it into Signal Academy. Note: They are Faunus and poor. There's a lot of people that don't want them there, also, neither Roger or Alex can afford the school fees since they're about as high as approximately one and a half Ruby's. How they get in, will probably be questionable and illegal in some sense. But, who knows, cause I don't.

Chapter 10: How they got into Signal Academy, you will never know, until Chapter 9 comes out, which could be never.

 **Reviews:**

March 16, 2019 (Chapter 5) [Matt]: Many thank.

April 14, 2019 (Chapter 4) [epantoja521]: It'll be a story, unlike anything they've ever heard of. It might be a shining beacon of light, and or it could be a manifesto for anarchy, depending on however they may interpret it. Also, Tukson will probably publish it and have his name etched in history, for blatantly copying a story which doesn't exist in Remnant.

" " (Chapter 3) [epantonja521]: Powerscaling? I have already power scaled the characters in RWBY, and to be honest, Roger isn't looking that good. He doesn't train that much because he was that laziness he somehow kept from his old life, but, who wouldn't?

" " (Chapter 2) [epantoja521]: Charm by another name, I suppose, eh?

" " (Chapter 1) [epantoja521]: Rubber fruit? Roger's not smart enough to know how to properly use it even though he's watched Luffy use it since the beginning of the series. As for the ice fruit and the light fruit, they're both to overpowered even in a weakened form. Aokiji's ice fruit would practically make Roger invincible everywhere except maybe Vacuo which is just desert. But, then again, he could kind of create water in an infinite source. His ice would just take some time to melt. As for Borsalino's light fruit? Flying is to OP in RWBY. Also, it would be to difficult for me to manage his power...


	7. Sapphire: Perspective

**Title: One Piece, Remnant's Crazy Gamer**

 **Chapter: Perspective**

 **Volume: Sapphire**

 **Rating: M**

 **Year Timeline: 12 Years before RWBY Canon**

 **Warning: Contains varying expletives, violence and suggested scenes of sexual nature.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing. One Piece and RWBY are the respective properties of Eiichiro Oda and Rooster Teeth (and the late Monty Oum)**

* * *

 _"There are things you can't see unless you change your standing."_

 _\- Trafalgar Law -_

* * *

 **~ Vale ~**

"Where am I?" A voice called out to the streets of Vale, it was a young voice, though sounding coarse, likely whoever had spoken was injured.

The source of it came from a child, a young boy, wearing white that had with it the symbol of Atlas and a strange mask made up of cloth that badly covered his eyes which were clearly damaged.

"Have I escaped?" The boy asked himself as he continued to speak, and as both water and blood dripped, the boy walked looking for a hospital.

Unfortunately, his vitality failed him, his strength wavering, all he could see was darkness...

And some girl with black eyes and blonde hair staring at him strangely.

 **Sapphire Orphanage**

"Mom, I'm back!" Alice said as she arrived home, carrying a little more than she expected to.

"Where'd you-" There was a pause from Ms Sapphire as she saw what Alice had brought with her.

Ms Sapphire knew it would happen eventually, but, not like this.

It was as she thought, a boy.

"Look what I found!" Alice said as she dropped the child to the floor.

That also happened to be bleeding and near death.

"Alice... Just hold the boy up for now..." Ms Sapphire said as she noticed blood falling out.

"Like this?" Alice said as she put the boy in a sitting position.

"Just... Cover the head area where he's bleeding..."

"OK, like this?" Alice replied as she put her hand where the boy was bleeding, not really caring about the blood going on her hand or clothes.

"That's good Alice... Just hold him there, I'll be right back!" Ms Sapphire said as she then began to run in order to get her first aid kit.

"So, are you hungry?" Alice said to the boy, ignorant of what had happened to him.

 **Mai**

"Mai... Alice brought someone back again!" John said looking for Mai.

He had already seen his mother pass by him bringing a first aid kit, but, he figured that Mai should know as well.

Better that the new boy would be with Mai than Alice.

"Who is it this time?" Mai said, remembering the last person Mai brought back.

"I don't know, but, he's hurt and mom is-" John replied before being interrupted.

"Where is he? I want to see!" Mai said in curiosity.

One requirement to join the military as a junior was to have some basic knowledge on first aid.

Unfortunately, there were no books or device to learn about first aid at Sapphire Orphanage, and with medical supplies short, Mai could only see her mother giving first aid when someone actually needed it.

Meaning right now.

However, this also lead to misinterpretations.

"Mai..." John said quietly to himself as he thought of why Mai was so interested.

 **Anna Sapphire**

"Just stay still..." Ms Sapphire said as she tried to apply the triangular bandage or what was left after it after several uses along with a small amount of adherent dressing, with water having to substitute for the rest.

Whoever, the little boy was, he had various wounds all over his bodies.

Incision. He was clearly cut all over his body, though it did not seem that they were as clean to be done by another wielding a knife, perhaps an explosion of glass or metal that cut him?

Laceration. His right arm seemed to be nearly crushed, the bones if not broken were at least fractured, and she hoped that the triangle bandage would not break soon.

Abrasions. There seemed to be quite a few, but, they were the least serious.

Burns. There was a big one on his face, and with it some letters, it seemed to not form one word, but, it looked like one word was overlapped with another.

Lastly, were puncture wounds. It appeared- No, someone had clearly shot his right arm. A sight a bit to familiar.

Thus, Ms Sapphire went to work.

 **Mai**

"Let me see, let me see, let me see!" Mai said in annoyance, not being allowed to see.

"No! Mom said if I let you see, then she would stop letting Alex come over!" Alice replied.

There was a second of silence as Mai thought, before realizing, "You know she's lying! She would never stop Alex from coming if he wanted to!"

"I'm not risking it!" Alice replied back and began to stand straight and put both her arms up, making it look like she was posing as a "t".

"What's that?" Mai questioned, she had never seen Alice in such a... strange pose before.

"Alex said to do it if you ever tried to stop me!" Alice replied with determination present in both her voice and the way she positioned herself.

"Of course he did..." Mai said to herself, thinking of Alex.

"Huh, what'd you say?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

 **Anna Sapphire**

"I'm not telling you!"

Ms Sapphire could hear Mai and Alice arguing in the background, she knew that Mai wanted to see, but, looking at the boy, the scene was to graphic for her.

At the very least, Mai would be given the benefits of a few more years than herself, of seeing such an incident.

In a way, she felt it was her duty, they had already grown up quickly enough.

Perhaps, it was the same for the young boy in front of her.

He looked to be around eight or nine, though possibly older but suffering from malnutrition.

Hopefully, he would survive, but she did all she could for now, she would have to call for the ambulance or anyone else with better equipment now.

If she was lucky, the ambulance would actually come, but they were much more likely to simply ignore or take up time.

As for someone with better equipment? They was only one place that had it that was not miles away, the White Fang Base.

She would have to make a call.

 **White Fang Base**

There was silence as always in the base, well, except if Alex was involved, though he was currently with Roger outside.

It was at that point that the silence was broken as the sound of the phone ringing came up, and Jack just so happened to be the closest.

"Hello, Jack, here." Jack said as he picked up the phone.

"Jack! I need some help, there's someone wounded at the Orphanage!" Ms Sapphire quickly said.

"Anne-" Jack stopped himself before continuing, "What happened Anna?"

"I don't know, Alice just brought him over! Can you quickly come with some-" Ms Sapphire quickly described.

"I'll come over with whatever medical stuff we have left, just wait!" Jack said as he began to run to find the equipment.

It was however a few seconds after that Jack came back running, "Phew, almost forgot to put off the phone," as Jack put the phone off, he continued his search for whatever equipment there was available.

As he left, there was a yellow blur that appeared where he was.

"The phone's off? Roger, I was to slow again!"

There was no reply.

 **Anna Sapphire**

As Ms Sapphire waited for Old Jack, there was not much that she could exactly do.

She had done all she could for the young boy in front of her.

And while it was not something she would say in public, she knew herself that her medical skills were better than most that served as medical staff in ambulances.

If only she had equipment. But, she made her choice, and there were no... ifs...

"Strange tiger... Blue bird..."

"Looks, like your waking up..." Ms Sapphire said as she noticed, the boy was beginning to move and speak.

* * *

 **Chapter Notes:**

Notes in General

1\. I used miles, but, I'm Australian. I'm sorry, it just sounds so much better.

2\. Alright, I was going to mention the four OC's, but as I've seen it's becoming more and more harder to add them in the story. By that, I mean that considering this is only chapter seven, it's going to look weird if I suddenly have a whole chapter dedicated to four characters that have been barely mentioned and built up to. So, I'm either going to just make up a new fan-fiction for them separately, or just mention them and keep building them up until it's the proper time to actually have them in the story. I've learnt to be a bit more slow.

3\. On the above point, I have indeed been busy. If I did have more time, I would be writing more. This is my main fan fiction project and thus it gets substantially more time than my other ones. On that point, I really should edit...

 **Extra Important Note**

Chapter 8: Continuation of this chapter. This was actually meant to be longer as well, and have one of the four OC's. In the end, I could only mention her briefly, and yes, she was mentioned before. I also remembered another One Piece character, and was like, oh damn, I have to add him. Well, not add, but, "inherited will" and all that.

Chapter 9: The three year time skip still occurs. Roger and Alex still try to make it into Signal Academy. They are still Faunus and poor.

Chapter 10: Signal Academy starts. Ah, I got so much random stuff planned... Just get ready for a bunch of OC's who are virtually all designed by me, and thus as a side effect, have literally the same personality, and are somehow more blander than bread. I'll get better at character design/personality, trust me.

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS:** Hopefully, next year will be better than this.

 **Reviews:**

December 1, 2019 (Chapter 1) [joshuafoster36]: Wtf, I haven't released that chapter yet, how did you- Ignore that part. Anyway, this probably won't have any sex scenes, mainly since I can't write one, not to say I haven't, but, that I'm not good at writing one. But, if I do, it may indeed include a cat and a lizard, though that depends on what you mean by lizard. Hopefully, it's the same thing. Also, yes, lube will probably be included. As for the giraffe? Eh, probably not, I haven't thought of any characters that fit that criteria, and I think I'll have to wait and see how much more progressively crazy I become with this story.


	8. Sapphire: Life

**Title: One Piece, Remnant's Crazy Gamer**

 **Chapter: Life**

 **Volume: Sapphire**

 **Rating: M**

 **Year Timeline: 12 Years before RWBY Canon**

 **Warning: Contains varying expletives, violence and suggested scenes of sexual nature. (OK, no sexual nature scenes, yet.)**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing. One Piece and RWBY are the respective properties of Eiichiro Oda and Rooster Teeth (and the late Monty Oum)**

* * *

 _"Start living before you start dying"_

 _\- Portgas D Ace -_

* * *

 **~ Vale ~**

"So, what kind of name is Adam?" Alice asked as the boy who she had brought back had now woken up.

There was a brief pause before the boy replied, "...It's just my name."

"That's a funny name." Alice said as she began to lean closer to Adam.

"What are you doing..." Adam asked as Alice was coming closer and closer, looking at his hair, or rather what it was covering, his horns.

Brushing aside Adam's red hair, Alice looked at Adam's horns before deciding to touch them, causing Adam to flinch, "Ow, what was that for!?"

"I just wanted to touch them!" Alice said as she then pointed out the 'tattoos' on his face, "You have tattoos on your face? That's so cool! But, what does it say?"

"My tat-" Adam stopped himself, as he recalled some memories, he would rather not say, at least not now.

"Huh? I'll just ask later then." Alice said as she could always ask later.

Despite this however, Alice continued to touch Adam's horns.

"Can... You stop, please?" Adam said, though careful, not to seem to aggressive, he did not want to annoy the children of the person who had just patched him up.

There was also a sense of extra security in that the mother was a cat Faunus, or a Faunus of some sort. If it was a human, perhaps, they might have taken him back to Atlas or force him to a similar situation as before.

"Nope! Your horns are to cool! They're kind of like the ones I used to have!" Alice said as she continued.

"They're cool?" Adam asked, as he thought about the statement, the only times people talked about his horns, were often negative, as if it was bad to be born with them.

"Yep! I bet Alex would love to touch them as well!" Alice answered as she continued.

For some reason, Adam felt an uneasy sensation upon hearing the name, 'Alex...'

 **White Fang Base**

"Roger!" Alex said out of nowhere as his tail suddenly sensed something in the air.

"What do you want this time?" Roger asked as he was reading a book titled, 'How to make money, fast,'

"I feel like I'm missing out on something!" Alex answered.

Roger thought of putting it off merely as Alex feeling something out of nowhere, but, he also felt it. He wasn't sure why, but, he did. Gently then putting down his book, afraid that he would accidentally damage it, said to Alex, "You know what, me to!"

"I'll go first! I feel like Alice met someone new that's really interesting and I'm stuck here unable to meet them!" Alex said, pausing for a bit, then asking, "So, what do you feel like your missing out on?"

"A training arc or something like that," Roger answered.

 **Sapphire Orphanage**

"Anna! I've made it!" Jack shouted as he had just arrived outside the orphanage, both sweaty and tired, holding with him medical supplies.

"He's alright now, but we'll have to wait for a few days." Ms Sapphire said as she began to walk outside.

"Hmm, I can stay if you want me to, or I can just leave the equipment here, since nobody needs it back at base." Jack replied.

"We should go back and check up on him first, I left him with Alice." Ms Sapphire said as she invited Jack inside.

"With Alice...?" Jack said quietly, though still loud enough for Ms Sapphire to hear.

 **Alice**

"Grandpa, look at Adam's horns! They're much bigger than Raymond's horns!" Alice shouted as she had now began to compare Adam's horns and Raymond's, well, not horns since Raymond actually had antlers, but they were the same thing to Alice.

"Alice, stop touching them!" Jack said as he tried to stop Alice from touching them, he had no doubt that they were likely a sensitive issue for the young boy in front of him, though Alice of course did not know as she kept circling around Adam with her hands still on his horns while jogging away from her grandfather.

Adam would have said something, but, for some reason, he felt the urge not to.

Something deep inside of him was telling him to laugh with her, to play with her.

He felt conflict.

He wanted to be angry, but, he could not.

There was something about her that Adam remembered, he could not remember what, but the feeling was there.

That obnoxious and loud personality, as if she had no care in the world, as if nothing could affect her, she was unfettered as could be, and for some reason familiar.

'No, she just doesn't know...' Adam decided, the girl in front of him, did not know of what he had gone through.

She was not like him, she was simply to young, and yet he as well, she had yet to know the world in its full entirety, but he did not either, and there were people in the world, who would feast on the sufferings of other, delight as others felt pain, laugh at misery, smile to others death, she did not know, nor did he.

As he continued to think, he heard a voice from the girl,

"How did you get your horns so big?" Alice asked looking at Adam.

'They're not that big...' Adam thought, but, chose not to say as someone else spoke up.

"Alice, that's enough!" Adam heard and looked to the source.

It was a girl with black hair and eyes, a rather bland look, though, Adam had to admit, for a girl, she was tall.

"Let's go." She said with a voice full of authority, though of course, Alice simply disobeyed.

"I'm not leaving Adam, Mai!" Alice shouted in response.

"You don't get a choice your coming with me now!" Mai said as she began to pull Alice away who eventually let go.

"No, Adam wait for me!" Alice said as she was slowly pulled away.

 **Adam**

Watching as the girl previously touching his horns was pulled away, Adam then looked towards two figures, the first was an old man, he did not look like a Faunus, but, he was at least willing to help and he knew that some Faunus were known to have some of their parts removed, by choice or force, Adam was unfortunate to know only those who fit in the latter group. As for the second figure, it was the lady with sky blue hair and a matching coloured tail who had treated him before, Ms Sapphire.

"Now that Alice has left, who are you, and where did you come from?" Jack asked Adam.

Adam was hesitant, not saying anything, before the lady did for him.

"His name's Jack, don't worry, you can trust him."

Adam would have hesitated more, but, perhaps he had nothing to lose.

"I come from..." Adam stopped himself as he began to struggle with saying his words, "At... Las... I..." He tried to say more words, but, found himself unable to. He wondered why. Was he afraid? What was there to be afraid of? He was safe now, was he not? Then why?

"You came from one of those companies in Atlas, didn't you? The ones that mainly use Faunus as their workforce..." Jack said, as Adam nodded in response.

"Must have been one of the Dust Mines near the old Mantle cities, I heard they collapsed a few days ago..." Jack continued, to which Adam could only nod in response.

But, "How'd you know?" Adam asked as he wondered how the old man in front of him knew, Atlas probably would have mitigated the news or get rid of it completely. That was to say if they were no paid to do so, if they were, without a doubt, the existence of the already collapsing Dust Mines would have been as if it never existed.

"Haven't you seen- Oh right, you haven't and there isn't a television here." Jack said as he laughed a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked, confused.

"The Great Dust Mine Collapse, is what they're calling it, though some Faunus have given it a different name."

"A different name?"

"The Faunus Rebellion."

 **Atlas**

"I thought I told you not to do anything until it's time!"

"Sorry, there were just to many-"

"Of course there were to many! But you have to understand, this is a war, and people die."

"Huh. A war... People dying...Sounds about right, y-"

"Just get over here, with Atlas, no, the whole world knowing who we are, we can't stay here much longer."

"Whatever you say..."

 **Chapter Notes:**

Notes in General

1\. I was originally going to have Adam more similar to his Canon counterpart, but, I decided, screw it. He'll have gone through some shit in this version, but, not as much, especially since there were people helping him.

 **Extra Important Note**

Chapter 9: The three year time skip still occurs. Roger and Alex still try to make it into Signal Academy. They are still Faunus and poor. Also, it's finally going to focus on them again.

Chapter 10: Signal Academy starts. Ah, I got so much random stuff planned... Just get ready for a bunch of _Original Characters_ that who are virtually all designed by me, and thus as a side effect, have literally the same personality, and are somehow more blander than bread. I'll get better at character design/personality, trust me.

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS:** Hopefully, next year will be better than this. _\- That's right, this chapter was 90% finished on New Years Day, but, it took five months of editing to get it this far._

 **Reviews:**

January 12, 2020 (Chapter 7) [Guest]: Well, Roger's been mainly reading books and trying to survive. I'm trying to make him realistic in that he doesn't become overpowered and get a harem or something stupid like that. Yes, the world he's in is dangerous, but, what's he meant to do? Is Roger meant to go to a gym or something? In the original I had him and Alex do some training which unlocked their Aura's. In hindsight that was stupid, as it shouldn't have, especially considering how young they were and the detrimental effects it would have had on his body on the long term. Also, no, he wouldn't be beat a kid younger than him that trained unless he had his Aura unlocked already, or some sort of weapon.

January 13, 2020 (Chapter 7) [Jj]: He is. At least I think he is. Anyway, next chapter will focus on him, though as said above, he's been spending most of his time reading books and trying to survive.


End file.
